Transformers Shadow of a Prime
by Starart132
Summary: On the planet Duststorm, Knock Out, a dangerous criminal is hunter by bounty hunters and a sect of the Horns. They want him for a reason even himself is unknown. He will cross path with Breakdown, a bounty hunter after his arf. They will eventually fight together to survive in this Western planet. Sequel to Dawn of Cybertron, but it won't spoil it. T for Cybertronian swearing.
1. Prologue Knock Out, the fastest shooter

**Summary:** On the planet Duststorm, Knock Out, a dangerous criminal is hunter by bounty hunters and a sect of the Horns. They want him for a reason even himself is unknown. He will cross path with Breakdown, a bounty hunter after his arf. They will eventually fight together to survive in this Western planet. Sequel to Dawn of Cybertron, but it won't spoil it.

* * *

**Transformers Shadow of a Prime**

**Prologue: Knock Out, the fastest shooter of Duststorm**

It is the era of exploration for the planet named Cybertron. The space era is the moment when the Cybertronian are exploring and colonising the planets around Cybertron. The population grew and it cannot contain every one of them. It is also an era of uncertainty and of darkness...Lurking between the stars and the light of the universe. During that time, a war occurred over two faiths for the Cybertronian and the followers of the Prime and Primus and the Horn sect that opposed Primus.

But the story...His story isn't happening of Cybertron, but on another planet were he hid from his enemies.

It's all happening on the planet Duststorm... A world covered with dust and is often trap in a storm. It is a planet cover with the sands of the desert where Energon can only be found at specific place. The planet has a powerful electromagnetic field that blocks the Cybertronian transformation ability. Everyone who lives on the planet had to be in his humanoid form or they will be stuck in their vehicle form.

On this planet, the H-pile is the main source of energy that is used for everything and weapons. It is the money of this planet. Energon is used only for consumptions and not as fuel.

In a small town, between the house of metal, fighting and resisting against the wind and the sand, a lonely Cybertronian walked on the hot sand of the town. When the Cybertronian saw him, they immediately hid inside their house and disappeared. The town was suddenly empty and lifeless.

"Hum...Coward." Said the lonely one.

He was wearing a brown clothe that covered all of his silver and red body. The clothes are large and covered completely his red chest and his back, leaving his tank to the open, but he didn't mind it. On his head he wears a cowboy hat of pale yellow color that his optics when he had his head pointing to the ground. He also wears a blue scarf around his metallic neck and throat to protect it from the sand. It also passed on his mouthplate so he will not consume sand. On his waist, he wears his two red trusty revolvers: R-Busters and on his back, Reaper-C; his beautiful carbine and the most powerful weapon usable on the planet.

He continued walking when he heard a sound. He stopped walking and he listened. He heard 5 Cybertronians walking at his direction and he knew they wanted to destroy him. He moved his helm to the left and then to the right, to asserting the situation.

He then saw them walking at his direction, pointing revolver at him.

"Well well...What do we have here? Is it the celebrate target that terrorise this Duststorm?" Asked the biggest of them and also their chief.

"I have a name...It's Knock Out. All femme fall under my beauty." Said Knock Out with a calm smile. He wasn't threaten by them even if he was outnumbered.

"You have a fragging processor if you smile like that and think you can escape. Pull your servo over your helm!" Shouted their chief.

Knock Out just lifted his servo into the air calmly. He didn't stop smiling with confidence.

"Congratulations...You've capture Knock Out. The most notorious Cybertronian of this planet...And Cybertron...What are you going to do now?" Asked Knock Out.

"We will bring you in pieces." Said one of them.

They then laughed and mocked the red Cybertronian.

"One million H-piles for your capture or your death. I do not know how it is possible. It is just too easy to capture you." Said their chief.

"You know what the problem is?" Asked Knock Out.

"Hum...There is no problem." Said the chief.

"Yes...First...There is a million H-piles on my helm for a reason...Reason I don't fragging care. Second...Did you really capture me? And Third...How many bullet do I need to offline all of you?" Said Knock Out in a superior tone. He sounded as if he was about to drink on their energon.

They lost their focus and cockiness when Knock Out suddenly lower himself on the ground and drew his revolvers. He looked in from and behind and he knew there were three in front and two behind him. He twisted his body and he pointed his gun to the left of his body and he pointed his gun of the right. He fired at them with speed and precision. He then moved his revolvers to two other Cybertronian after he killed the two first. They didn't even have time to aim at him. The other three pointed his revolver at him but he killed the other two smalls Cybertronian. Only the big one remained on his pede.

Knock Out pointed his revolvers at the big one.

"Only you left. Did you leak already?" Asked Knock Out with a smile.

He then laughed at the big Cybertronian who glared at him.

"I'M KNOCK OUT! THE FASTEST SHOOTER OF DUSTSTORM! NO ONE CAN FIRE FASTER THAN ME! SPEED IS MY LIFE! SPEED IS MY POWER!" He then laughed once again. "RUN AWAY OR DIE!"

The big Cybertronian looked at him.

"Good thing they are offline. The bounty will be just for me." Said the big one.

He then fired at Knock Out. Knock Out jumped to the left and he fired. This time, nothing came out of his revolvers.

"Out of energy already." Grunted Knock Out.

He jumped to the left and evaded more bullet and he hid behind a house. He dispatched of the empty H-piles and replaced them with new one full of energy. He smiled and he ran out of his cover and fired at the enemy at the same time. The other one couldn't fire at him, his weapon was also out of energy. The blast of Knock Out revolvers only bounced on the armor of the big one. He looked at him and he laughed at Knock Out.

"Your weapon isn't powerful enough to hurt me Knock Out." Said the big one. He then reloaded his revolver. He laughed lightly at the red Cybertronian. "But mine is strong enough."

"This is not good." Said Knock Out sarcastically. He smirked at the big one and didn't lose fear.

He ran at the direction of the big one and he evaded the bullet at him. One of them passed near his helm and he dodged another by rolling on the ground. He then ran until he was close enough. He then jumped in the air. He putted his revolvers back where he took them and he drew his carbine. He landed on the chest of the big one and pointed his weapon at his faceplate.

"Say good bye to the world." Smirked Knock Out.

He then fired and the helm of his enemy exploded as if it was a stone. Energon spilled out like a fountain. Knock Out jumped away from him and he landed on his pede. He looked at the death body.

"Well...It was an interesting passing by." Smirked Knock Out for his easy victory.

He then searching on the death body and he stole their H-pile before standing at the middle of the town.

"IS ANYONE WORTHY ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME? THE GREAT KNOCK OUT! NO ONE CAN CAPTURE ME! NO ONE!" Screamed Knock Out.

He then walked outside of town. He walked quietly under the optics of the civilians afraid and seeing him as a beast and not a Cybertronian. Knock Out looked around and he dropped his helm. His cowboy hat is now covering his red optics.

"...I'm not a monster." He whispered quietly.

He was then outside of the town.

Someone walked outside of the town and he looked at Knock Out walking away. He then looked at the hologram on his hand. It has a picture of Knock Out on it; between his name at the top and the price of his helm.

Knock Out

Wanted online or in pieces

Reward: 1 000 000 H-piles.

"Knock Out...I found you." He then smiled. "I...Breakdown is worthy enough of the challenge. You will be my prisoner."

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1: Knock or Break

AC: This is the chapter 1. I hope you like it and review it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Knock or Break**

Knock Out walked in the silent desert. The wind blow strongly on his Cybertronian body. He walked without saying anything with his scarf flying in the air. His pede dig in the sand of the desert planet. The sound of his pede pierced the silence when he stepped on a harder ground.

"Well...Everyone hates me again...Even with my fabulous body." Said Knock Out alone. "Guess it is what a criminal is." He then chuckled. "I have a nice reputation."

He then went silent. He decided to recharge on the sand, near a hard rock. He walked near it and he sat on the rock. He took three H-pile. One of them was charged with energy while the others weren't. He took one revolver and he took the H-pile out of it. He then took the three in his servo and looked at it.

"What fate do you have in your servo Primus?" He asked.

He then threw the tree in the air and he started juggling with one servo. He continued for a while without saying or doing anything. He watched them carefully.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

When he reached Zero, the first H-pile that fell into his servo is putted in his revolver. He then putted it on his helm and pressed the switch.

*Click!*

...

...

"Looks like you want me to live more." Said Knock Out putting back his revolver in his pocket. He fired an empty one. He took the H-piles and he putted it back in his inventory. "Since it is your wish Primus...I'll stay online for another Vorn."

Knock Out then putted himself on the ground and he putted his helm on the rock and he then closed his optic.

"What's the point? I'm alone...Everyone's against me and want to offline me...Why?" He said.

He stayed that way for a while until he heard something.

"So...You drop your guard Knock Out." Said a voice.

He then heard a weapon charging and he opened his optics. He saw a Gatling gun pointing to his spark. He raised his optic and he looked at the one aiming at him.

He was a large Cybertronian with heavy plates covering his body. He wears a gray cloth covering most of his body except his arms. His cloth is partially transparent and this is why Knock Out cold sees his heavy plates. On his helm, he wears a brown fedora. He was blue except his orange face. One difference with him is that his optics is yellow instead or red or blue like most Cybertronian. His Gatling gun was big, but Knock Out saw on his back a hammer. He knew he was the heavy type and slow. Knock Out knew he had the average.

"Using a big gun over such a small, yet beautiful target." Commented Knock Out. "I'm surprise you were this quiet."

"...You were grumbling stuff. Anyway, I'm here for the price on your helm." Said the big Cybertronian.

"What is the name of the one who captured me?" Asked Knock Out.

"Breakdown. The best bounty hunter of this planet." He said. "So...Shall it be online...Or in piece?"

"...Try to get me." Teased Knock Out.

He suddenly spin on the ground and kicked the Gatling gun away from the servos of Breakdown. He stood up and he drew his revolver and he fired. Like the last heavy armored Cybertronian, his weapon bounced on his plates. He immediately withdrew his weapon and he picked the rifle on his back. Breakdown saw it coming and he gave a punch to the weapon. The rifle flied away out of Knock Out reach and he knew he couldn't run to take it.

"You want a servo fight you overgrown mech! You get one!" Shouted Knock Out. "AAHHHH!" He then punched the tank and a loud bang occurred.

A silent occurred. Breakdown smirked, he felt nothing.

"ARGH! MY SERVO!" Screamed Knock Out. He shook his servo painfully. The impact was hard on it.

His punch did absolutely no damage at all. He then saw Breakdown fist coming at his faceplate. Knock Out jumped to the left and he evaded that first punch. He then charged at the big one and he gave a kick to his chestplate. He didn't lose any second and he spin around the big mech and he attacked his back plate with a few kicks and punches. He knew it was useless and he dodged another attack.

"You sure are tougher than the others." Said Knock Out. "But you're too slow."

He looked at his servo.

"Scratch! You're going to pay for that." Grunted Knock Out. He drew his spear and spin it around him. "Ready?"

Breakdown drew his hammer.

"Ready to collect the bounty." Smiled Breakdown.

He charged at the red cybertronian who dodged the hammer by jumping to the left.

"...Slag! Can we do over and fight with fist?" Asked Knock Out.

"No going back Knock Out." Said Breakdown.

Knock Out knew he couldn't block his attack. He had to rely on his speed and his dodging.

He ran at Breakdown with his spear ready to fight. He dodged the hammer and he activated the Taser part of his spear. He hit the back of the blue one who shouted in pain. He then gave a kick at the knee joint of Breakdown and forced his to knee. He was about to attack again when Breakdown caught the spear.

"Nice try." Said Breakdown without emotion.

He then moved him in front of him and hit the chestplate of Knock Out with his knee. Knock Out flied in the air and landed on the sand. He grunted in pain and he tried to stand up. He then saw Breakdown in the air with his hammer.

"GUAW!" Shouted Knock Out before dodging it by spinning on the ground and dodging a fatal attack.

Knock Out stood up and he charged again. He moved his spear and hit the left shoulder plate of Breakdown and followed with a hit at his faceplate. Breakdown shook his helm in annoyance rather than pain. Some blue liquid felt out of his mouthplate, energon, but it was very light and not a fatal damage. It can be consider lower than minor.

Knock Out ran at his direction with his spear and he hit the helm again. He was about to attack again when he saw the fist of the blue mech when it hit his faceplate. Knock Out backed a few steps and he was disoriented by the impact. He then felt on the ground.

"Carrier...I don't want that." Said Knock Out.

Breakdown looked at him and the next second. Knock Out regained all his processor and looked at Breakdown. Knock Out hit him at his pelvis plate.

"ARGH!" Screamed Breakdown. The inside of the plate felt it. Breakdown putted his servo there and felt on the ground.

"Sorry for fighting dirty, but I can't do anything else." Said Knock Out.

He turned around to run away when he heard a blast by his side. Knock Out turned around and he saw Breakdown glaring at him. He was already up and with a sniper that was hidden in his cloth.

"I'm not the type who likes dirty fight Knock Out. Now...Servo in the air! I have enough of this fight. If you try anything, I won't hesitate to offline you! You worth the same thing anyway." Shouted Breakdown.

"Someone's annoyed." Said Knock Out raising his servos.

"Good. Now...Turned around and on your knee." Said Breakdown.

Knock Out did as he was told. He wondered if he should let Breakdown offline him and be done with all this.

"There's no chance you're going to let me get away?" Said Knock Out.

"Zero chance I'll do that. Now...Recharge well." Said Breakdown.

"Wai-" Knock Out was cut by a punch at his helm. It was a hard blow and Knock Out felt into stasis.

Breakdown took his restrain plates and putted them on the servos of Knock Out.

"You were wrong. I've capture you criminal. You will not endanger this planet anymore." Grunted Breakdown.

He checked in the pocket of his cloth and he drew a communicator.

"This is Breakdown reporting to the bounty hunter guilt." Said Breakdown.

"-Oh! Breakdown...So...You've capture the target?-" Asked a voice.

"Yes. Tell the one who sent those searching that I'll bring Knock Out to Rust town where he shall be judge by his crime. I'll be there personally so he won't escape." Said Breakdown.

"-...Why do you want to bring him there and watch the procedure?-" Asked the voice.

"I have my reason." Said Breakdown looking at the hologram.

"-Alright. I'll send them your report. You will take some time before reaching the town.-" Warned the voice.

"I know. He will not escape me...Breakdown out." He said cutting the message.

Breakdown took everything in the possession of Knock Out and he walked at the direction of Knock Out. He putted everything he had on him in the subspace like the rest.

"Well...Knock Out. I guess you are better with gun than fist fight." Said Breakdown.

He made him turn around and he saw his faceplate.

"You had a scratch." Said Breakdown.

He knew he couldn't heard him, but from what he saw in a short time. He will complain about it.

**Far away from them, in a house**

Someone was in the dark part of the house and he was alone, looking at the outside. He only saw the endless desert. He then received a communication signal and he activated it.

"What is it?" Asked the one alone.

"-I'm here to warn you that the criminal Knock Out has been arrested. You will have to prepare the payment.-" Said the voice of Breakdown contact of the bounty guilt.

"Good news. He will spot causing us trouble." Said the voice.

"-I'm glad to hear it. You better prepare your 1 million H-pile. You know very well that the guilt doesn't like someone who doesn't hold his word.-" Said the other one.

"Do not worry about it. So...Shall his helm bring to me?" Asked the one.

"-No. He shall be judge at Rust town for his crime.-" Said the contact of Breakdown.

"WHAT?!" He screamed when he heard the news. "HE HAS TO BE BROUGHT TO ME IF HE WAS STILL ONLINE!"

"-Sorry. But putting him in prison is a part of the bounty bargain when online.-" Said the contact. "-That is the rule. We cannot break it.-"

"You don't understand! Knock Out will escape his grasp no matter how good he is." Said the other one.

"-Sorry. But I have no power over the matters. That is all for now.-" Said the contact of Breakdown before cutting out.

A loud sound is made on the wall when the Cybertronian hit it with his servo putted into a fist.

"Slag! That was now what I expected." He grunted. He was furious by the news. After a while, he started laughing at the situation lightly. "I guess I can do something about it."

He took his communication device.

"-What is it?-" Asked the voice.

"Hello there Rock. I need you to accomplish a service." He said. "I need you to perform a trial at Rust town. I'll pay you a lot."

"-You...I'm listening.-" Said the voice.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 1. Knock Out is K.O. and Breakdown is about to bring him to justice. What did Knock Out do to deserve this? You'll know it later.

Chapter 2: Escape route?

Chapter 3: The warm contact of a sparkchamber.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape route?

AC: Here's the second chapter of Shadow of a Prime. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape route?**

Breakdown walked on the cold sand of this night. He checked the stasis-cuff and they were holding on. Knock Out was on his shoulder plate and wasn't moving. He was still in stasis and would be for a while after the punch on his helm. He didn't stop and cursed himself to not have a device to roll in the desert like a hovercraft or something like that, but he searched Knock Out by pede. He didn't mind it; he was strong and had an immense endurance in the long term.

He heard a sound and he knew he will soon be out of his Stasis. He waited for him to be completely online.

"What...Oh! I'm on an ugly beast!" Knock Out Shouted. "WOAH! Ouch!"

Breakdown let him felt on the ground when he called him beast, faceplate first. Knock Out checked himself and he saw he was handcuff.

"You got me. Congratulation, you want a medal?" Knock Out asked.

"I want you to shut up!"

"Someone's is angry." Knock Out mocked.

"Says the one with two scratches."

"Hum...AHHH! My perfect paintjob! Ruined! Wait...I only see one." Knock Out switching mood from overdramatizing to serious.

"Back of your helm. I dented it too with my punch."

"I'm a femme magnet mech! You ruined it. Now the entire universe won't see my beauty any-"

"One more word and I'll dente you even more." Breakdown grunted annoyed.

Knock Out shut his mouth plate.

Breakdown grabbed the arm of Knock Out and forced him to stand up.

"Time for a very long walk." Breakdown said. "A trial is waiting for you at Rust town."

"I'm honored to be the special guest. Sadly, I won't be able to attend it." Knock Out tried to run away but he didn't move. He just dug in the sand. He stopped, looking like an idiot.

"That is why I love those energy rope attached to the stasis cuff." Breakdown said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Could have said it sooner."

"And ruined my little moment of fun? Just be glad I was mercifully enough to not give you back the kick on my spike. I could have done the same" Breakdown said.

"I'm really glad of that."

"Now walk forward. I had a good sense of orientation. So you won't be able to try anything. I've captured Hardspark, so you are just a piece of sweet energon for me."

"Hardspark. You're good." Knock Out said. In his processor, he knew Breakdown was a tough one.

Knock Out looked at the stasis cuff or tried since they were behind him.

"You can try if you want." Breakdown said. "We will march until the astral light rise."

"What are you? A slave seller?" Knock Out asked with an angry glare.

"No. But you are full of Slag."

They marched for a while. Knock Out searched for a way to break his stasis cuff, but he couldn't do anything.

"Where are my weapons?" Knock Out asked.

"I wipe my arf with it and put it on your back."

"GROSS!" Knock Out screamed in disgust.

"You really believe that? I thought I wasn't the smartest academically."

"Don't make ugly joke like that!" Knock Out grunted.

"I'm not stupid enough to let it in your servo."

Knock Out grunted and he wanted to make him paid, but he had nothing for that. He tried to search for a way to escape his predicament. He promised Primus to stay online another Vorn. He knew death was coming for him and he could feel it. He knew those Stasis-cuff where the first problem. The next one was Breakdown. He was solid and strong. He needed his carbine to offline him. He knew he couldn't let it there. He searched on him, looked and guessed it could at the place he hid his sniper rifle, but he realised it wasn't the case.

"Don't tell me you put my weaponry in you." Knock Out said.

"Yes. It is the safest place."

"That's nasty. It will take so long to clean this up. All this ugly grease of yours." Knock Out said disgusted.

"You won't ever need it again. You'll be judge and surely be offline for the crimes you committed."

"Maybe."

"You think about escaping right?"

"That's pretty easy to guess." Knock Out replied in a mocking tone.

He continued to find a way of escaping. He observed Breakdown. He was keeping a safe distance and especially his weakness. Breakdown knew he will not hesitate to fight dirty again, so he played safe.

"We will stop here for a moment." Breakdown said.

They stopped walking and Breakdown sat on the ground, attached the rope on a heavy rock and he took out an energon cube. Knock Out saw this and his tank warned him that he was at 35% of his capacity. He totally forgot about it. Even if he escaped, he won't go far.

"Here." Breakdown said tossing a cube near him.

Knock Out looked at it.

"How can I consume it with these?"

"With your mouthplace only."

"I'm not like those animals!" Knock Out shouted.

"Not so sure about that right now. You have to consume it or you'll be in stasis. I'm not in the mood to play taxi." Breakdown warned. "Drink or I'll make you."

Knock Out didn't want someone indelicate forcing him to consume energon. So he knelt himself and consumed it and some sand entered in his tank. Now he felt ugly inside and it was much harder to clean his tank than a scratch or even a dente.

"You will pay for this eventually Breaky". Knock Out said frowning his optics in humiliation to what he had to do.

"The name is Breakdown. You want me to nickname you Knock Knock?"

"Never." Knock Out grunted.

"Knocky then?"

"Shut your voice box you piece of scrap."

"Said the slagger."

Knock Out was now at 100% of energon in him. He knew he could find an opportunity to escape now. He still tested the stasis-cuff. It was the best one and he couldn't do anything about it. He was attached to Breakdown. He could forget pulling him, he was too heavy.

For the first time, he realised that he really couldn't escape. He was finally bested, and he wasn't even that smart. Knock Out tried to escape, but he was suddenly pulled and he rolled on the ground. Breakdown sat on his arf plate. It wasn't direct contact with the clothes on the way.

"You could forget escaping. I have much more experience in this than most of those who are after you." Breakdown said.

Knock Out did nothing. He just sighted in defeat. He could only hope than an opportunity will come.

"I'm really defeated." Knock Out vented.

"Yes."

"What did I do to deserve all this? Can I at least know that?"

"You created a mass murder on Cybertron. It was on the news. You murdered with your speed and skills 30 Cybertronian until you reached your target, Prima. You offline him with his own weapon. It was very gruesome when you offline him in the name of the Horn sect." Breakdown told him. "You then escape here and continued your rampage in any town and offline civilians."

"LIES! I'M NOT A MEMBER OF THE HORNS SECT!" Knock Out screamed in an unusual anger. "I never met Prima! I didn't offline him with the Star Saber! I'm a follower of Primus!"

"You are a liar." Breakdown replied.

Knock Out was still grunting in fury, but he said nothing else. He dropped his faceplate in the sand; he didn't mind his paint right now.

"Why me?" Knock Out asked desperate. "Everyone want me offline since-"

He then said nothing. He was just silent.

Breakdown watched him and he felt like he trapped himself into a cocoon right now. He was in his own world. He didn't try to escape or talk to Breakdown. His cocky attitude felt into a coma.

Breakdown was now worried. He was a talker and his silent meant only two possible scenarios, either he resigned to his fate or he was innocent and he was framed for so long that he could endure it in his shoulder plates.

He knew something was not normal when he watched him in the town. He only offline his attackers, the monster he had spare the civilians. He didn't care for them. It was something that didn't correspond to the Intel's he got. Either way, he decided to bring him to Rust town and find out the true.

They stood up and they walked at the direction of the town. Slowly crossing the desert.

* * *

AC: Knock Out hit the bottom. He was always on the verge of a break down and reaches it.

Chapter 3: The warm contact of a sparkchamber


End file.
